Harry Potter and His Slytherins - Year 1
by OnlyGirlInYourWorld
Summary: AU with Slytherin!Harry, Severitus & Drarry. When a letter arrives for unhappy but ordinary Harry Potter, revealing a most precious secret, he decides to hide it from his relatives, and writes back. A surprising visitor comes to Privet Drive and Harry is very grateful. What happens when an ancient bond is revealed itself and Harry becomes friends with our favourite blond?
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter and the Professor

Chapter 1- The Letter and the Professor

* * *

><p><em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,_

_Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International_

_Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry gaped at the piece of parchment before him in astonishment. _Witchcraft? Wizardry? OWL?!_ His thoughts screamed. He just couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Hurry up, boy! What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon chuckled at his own joke. His Uncle's voice brought him back down to earth. Harry scrambled to put his letter away, his instincts screaming at him to not let his Uncle see the letter which he will surely think of as another thing which proved Harry's 'freakishness'. He shuddered to think what his punishment would be if his relatives caught wind of someone writing to him. Especially using words such as _wizardry._ He pushed the thick envelope of parchment down his baggy shirt and headed to the kitchen, handing the morning's post silently and sitting down. He resolved to deal with the letter when he was back in his cupboard. He didn't need another punishment when he had just been let out of his cupboard for setting the boa constrictor loose in the zoo.

Summer vacations have started and come September, he would be going to secondary school, Stonewall High which was the local comprehensive, while Dudley would be going to Smeltings, Uncle Vernon's old school.

Of course, if the letter he had was true… Harry didn't know what he'd do.

_Later_, Harry firmly thought, scared that his relatives would know something was up by the expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know what to make of it. The list in the letter named books like <em>A History of Magic, Magical Theory, Standard Book of Spells<em> and said that student would require a _wand_ and mentioned _broomsticks._ He also didn't understand what they meant by they _await his owl_. But there was one thing that he was sure about, he couldn't tell the Dursleys about this.

After much thinking, he decided to write back.

He took out his ragged and torn school bag from beneath his mattress, turned the lone light bulb above his head on, which flickered a few times before providing a dim light, and set to work.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_Thank You for your letter. I'm sorry but I don't know about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I don't understand many parts of your letter, especially the parts about owls or the book list. My Uncle and Aunt have informed me that I will be attending Stonewall High, coming September, and I don't think they will let me go to any other school._

_I will be grateful if you could answer a few questions. _

_Is this true? Are wizards really real? And wands? _

_I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but I find this really unbelievable, so if you could give some kind of proof?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry didn't know if his response was adequate or not but he didn't know how he could make it more polite. He wanted to know more because if it was true, it certainly gave him some answers about the strange things that often happened around him, like the glass containing the boa constrictor disappearing, or the time when he had ended up on the school roof, or how his hair always grew back the next day no matter how many times it was cut.

It could also be a simple prank by some kids at school who always bully him alongside Dudley's gang. If that was the matter, then Harry would prank them back and show them not to mess with him. Though Harry didn't think it was likely after the last prank he had played on two of them that had stuck them both in school for four hours after their swimming class, shivering in the changing room with no clothes and towels with their hair blue for the whole month.

No one had been able to blame him though they all knew it was Harry and just the thought of all his pranks brought a satisfied smirk on his face as he wrote the address on the envelope.

_Ms Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry didn't know how it would reach them as he was sure people still thought magic was myth and he wasn't sure if sending it through regular post was a good idea but he didn't have any other options.

With that thought, he put the envelope in his bag, took off his glasses and fell to a restless sleep filled with green light and high cold laughter.

* * *

><p>Harry had posted the letter a few days ago. He had taken to carrying the Hogwarts letter around in his pocket, worried that someone would find it in his cupboard and he would be punished.<p>

It was Tuesday morning, and his eleventh birthday. The Dursleys didn't usually acknowledge his birthday but he knew they remembered it because he usually got a bigger list of chores on that day. He was making breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Aunt Petunia got up to answer the door. A few moments later, they heard a screech and then a cold, drawling voice.

"Now, _Tuney_, is that a way to greet your guest?"

Uncle Vernon got up and marched out of the room with thundering footsteps.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" he rumbled.

Harry sneaked around the doorway, looking into the room, half-hidden by the door. A man dressed in all black was standing just inside the house. He had black lanky hair, a sallow face, and a hooked nose. He stood at an imposing height and all together, looked quite scary. Dudley was hiding behind his father.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor Snape smiled coldly.

Harry gasped before he could stop himself. Harry cringed but only Professor Snape had turned to look at him, his Uncle and Aunt were gaping in horror.

"You must be Harry Potter?" He asked coolly.

"Y-yes, sir." Harry whispered, eyes wide with disbelief. Professor Snape opened his mouth to speak but Uncle Vernon had recovered his voice.

"I command you to leave right now! I will not have any of you freaks in my home!" He thundered, his pudgy face a dangerous red.

"Believe me," he drawled, "I feel as much pleasure in being here as you feel at having me, but the Headmaster has ordered me to talk to Harry Potter in response to his letter." He looked disdainfully at Uncle Vernon.

"There was no letter," Aunt Petunia spoke at last, looking shaky, "He didn't get any letter from that place."

"So, it's true?" Harry asked, his heart thundering in his chest.

"Is what true, Mr Potter?" Snape looked at him.

"About Hogwarts. It's a school for magic? And," Harry looked hopefully at the professor, "I'm a _wizard_?"

"How did you know about this, boy!" Uncle Vernon demanded.

Harry flinched and looked down at his feet, staying silent.

"Answer me, boy!" His Uncle looked threateningly at him.

"I took the letter from the morning post. I knew if you saw it you wouldn't let me have it." He muttered, scowling up at him and knowing he would pay later.

Uncle Vernon started in his direction with his fists raised, his face turning a bright purple and Harry stumbled back, scared. But in a quick move, Professor Snape was in between them, pointing a stick at Uncle Vernon. He guessed the stick was a wand.

"Why don't we have this _enlightening_ conversation somewhere else?" He said sardonically and gave a pointed look to the living room.

Aunt Petunia shrieked at seeing the wand, Uncle Vernon's face turned a sickly pale and they quickly moved to the pointed destination, standing at the far corner of the room with their back to the wall. Dudley had already fled to the safety of his room.

The Professor then looked at his wide-eyed face and softened his expression just a little.

"Come, Mr Potter, we have a lot to discuss."

Harry followed the Professor who had so easily scared his relatives. He was starting to really like him.

Professor Snape sat in an armchair and motioned Harry to take the seat across of him, ignoring the Dursleys, who were cowering against the wall.

"Now, Mr Potter, would you please explain about your letter and I will answer whatever questions you have."

"I got the letter five days ago Professor and I hid it from them because I knew they would take it from me. But, then I didn't know if it was true or if it was a prank and I knew they wouldn't tell me anything so I decided to write back," Harry said.

Then, he asked hesitantly, "So, it's true, sir?"

Professor Snape sighed, "Yes, Mr Potter it's true."

Harry took out his letter, and asked, "And what does it mean, they await my owl?"

"That's how witches and wizards send letters to each other, Mr Potter, through owls."

Harry gaped, "_Owls?_ Then, how did my letter reach you?"

He smirked, "The Ministry has connections," he said.

"So," Harry hesitated, "were my parents a witch and wizard, too?"

"Yes, they were," Snape's expression was unreadable.

"And they went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, excited.

"Yes, they were both Gryffindors," he said shortly.

"What's a Gryffindor?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a Hogwarts house," he explained. "There are four houses, the other three are Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, each named after the four Hogwarts founders. Students are sorted in a house and each house shares common room and dormitories."

"Oh," he said, "Did you know my parents, sir?"

The Professor's expression turned cold, "They were in the same year as me."

Harry was still looking at him expectantly, nearly breathless with excitement.

Professor Snape sighed and his face softened just a little, "What do you know about your parents, Mr Potter?"

"Well," Harry thought a bit, "I know they died in a car crash, and…" Harry looked sheepishly at him when he realised he didn't know anymore.

"No, Harry," he said sharply, "That's not what happened," then he turned to his Uncle and Aunt, looking angry. Petunia gave a slight whimper.

"How _dare_ you lie to him? How dare you keep _Harry Potter's _heritage from him? This boy is hailed as a hero in the wizarding world and he doesn't know what he is?" Snape hissed.

The Dursleys looked more cowed than ever, but Uncle Vernon was nothing if not stupid and it showed in the way he immediately puffed up and spoke, "The boy is nothing but a worthless freak and we swore when we took him in that we will beat it out of him! He will _not_ be going to that place you call a school and I won't have any freakiness under my roof!"

Now Professor Snape looked positively murderous, "And I suppose a great _muggle_," he made a disgusted noise, "like you will stop him?

"A what?" Harry interjected.

"Muggle, Harry. Non-magic people." Snape said, not looking away from the cowering couple.

"We won't be paying a single penny for him to go there! He will NOT be going, and I demand you remove yourself from my property at once! You are trespassing!" Uncle Vernon practically screeched.

"He _will_ go, and I swear to you, he _will _thrive under the tutelage of his Professors, and he _will_ become the powerful wizard the world knows he is, and I would like to see how you would stop him because, believe me, I will be standing in the way to protect him from people like you!" He spat out.

The next thing, there was a fierce wind blowing inside the house, throwing everything around, and Harry and his Professor were standing right in the middle of it. Harry felt a great warmth inside him, looking at his Professor who was just a bit wide-eyed and was looking at him with gently and, dare he say it, protectively. The Dursleys were all but forgotten in Harry's mind.

Professor Snape, looking a bit shaky – though Harry was sure he wouldn't have been able to tell that before a few seconds ago – turned back to his relatives and spoke but Harry wasn't listening. He just kept looking wonderingly, at the first adult who had ever defended him like that and looked at him like that.

Then, his Professor took him by the hand and pulled him to the front door. Harry followed on numb legs, holding his hand tightly.

* * *

><p>AN : Eep. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction and i soo love Slytherin!Harry. I am so new at this, I don't know what to say. So i guess please comment and review and favourite and tell me how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bond and Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 – The Bond and Diagon Alley

"We're going to get your things for school, Harry." Professor Snape said after they were out the door and walking down the street.

"Okay," Harry said. They walked in silence for a few moments, Harry still clinging to his Professor's hand. Professor Snape didn't seem to mind.

"Er, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What happened back there, in the Dursleys living room?"

Professor Snape was quiet for a few moments, and just when Harry thought he wouldn't get an answer, he spoke.

"This is very rare, Harry, and whatever I can tell you are mere speculations from the few times it has happened."

They reached an alley away from the street and Professor Snape stopped and turned, bending down on his knee to look Harry in the eye.

"An ancient bond was evoked in your relatives' house, Harry. A guardian bond," He looked very seriously at his charge.

"And," Harry licked his lips, "what is that? Does that… Does that mean that _you're_ my guardian, now? And you'll, take me away from them?" Harry looked at his Professor, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes, child," he said softly, "I am your guardian now. The ministry must already know, all the papers would have altered magically, stating me as your new guardian."

"Oh. But, how did that happen?" Harry asked, blushing awkwardly at the nickname.

"We will discuss that when we get back from Diagon Alley, after we buy all your equipment. We have much more to discuss." Snape smiled very briefly at Harry.

Harry wanted to protest, but then nodded. Then, a horrible thought occurred to him.

"Professor? How will I buy my things? I haven't any money."

Professor Snape stood and said casually, "You do, Harry, your parents left you all they had. But that is not the point, I am your guardian now and I will pay for everything."

"But sir, if I have–"

"No, child. That is final. It is the duty of a guardian to buy their ward's things. We will visit your vault, if you wish to do so."

"A _vault_?"

"Witches and wizards keep their gold in vaults, Harry. In a bank," he said.

"Wizards have _banks_?"

"Just the one. Gringotts, it is run by goblins."

"_Goblins_?" Harry said, incredulous.

Professor Snape chuckled, "Yes, Harry, goblins."

"How many more myths are true, sir?" Harry asked.

"Many more, Harry. But don't worry, you'll learn. And you may call me Severus, though not in a classroom environment."

"Yes, sir, er – I mean, Severus."

* * *

><p>They walked through the streets to the station where they bought tickets for London. Harry had never been to London before, but Severus seemed to know where he was going. He looked around at all the shops and wondered. Harry didn't know where they'll find all the things on his list. Where would they find a <em>wand<em>? At a stationary store? Were there really shops that sold cauldrons and spell books and broomsticks? Harry didn't know where they were going, but he trusted his guardian even after not more than an hour of knowing him.

"This is it. The Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place." Severus said.

It was a grubby looking pub, if Severus hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it. The people hurrying about the street didn't even seem to notice it. Their eyes slid from the book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if the pub wasn't even there.

"The Muggles can't see it?" Harry asked, curiously.

"No, they can't. There are strong Notice-Me-Not and Muggle Repelling charms on the door. Only people with magic in their blood can see it and only if they know what they are looking for." Severus said and walked inside.

The inside was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. People seemed to be avoiding looking at Severus. But the barman smiled kindly and asked, "Something to drink, Professor?"

"No, thank you, Tom. We will be going straight to Diagon Alley." Severus said, not un-kindly.

He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. Harry could hear snippets of conversation starting back up inside, fast and furious whispers and some loud exclamations.

"Was that…?"

"It can't be…"

"Bless my soul,"

"Harry Potter…"

Harry looked incredulously at Severus.

"I will explain everything once we are done for the day. It might take time and I'd like to get the shopping out of the way. Just understand that you are famous here in the wizarding world. Nobody will approach us as you are with me, but be prepared for foolish pointing and loud exclamations with no subtlety whatsoever." Severus looked quite disgusted at their behaviour and Harry felt an amused grin tug at his lips.

"They did look quite scared of you, didn't they, Severus?" Harry teased lightly.

"That they are," Severus said smugly. Harry snickered.

Severus took out his wand and counted the bricks above the dustbin, "Remember Harry, three up, two across." Then, he tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick he tapped trembled, and then a small hole appeared in the middle of it, which grew wider and wider until there was a huge archway in the wall which lead to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

Harry gave a small gasp at the sight behind and Severus' lips quirked at the sound. They stepped through the archway and it shrank immediately back to solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible_ said a sign hanging over Potage's Cauldron Shop.

Harry wished he had eight more eyes. He turned his head every which way as they walked down the street, trying to absorb everything at once. There was a plump woman outside a shop named Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, shaking her head and saying, "Dragon liver, Sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…" Harry was very curious.

Severus saw him looking and said, "We'll be going there soon." He looked quite amused.

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy._ There was a shop selling Broomsticks, with several boys pushed up against the glass admiring the broom displayed. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever…" There were shops selling robes, telescopes, quills and roles of parchments, strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, potions bottles… Harry could look all day. There was a snowy-white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside it's burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a small creature with a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet.

"Severus, is that a goblin?" Harry asked, looking at the creature.

"Yes, we will be going to Gringotts later so you could visit your vault. First, let us buy your uniform."

Harry was about to protest again but Severus quelled it with a look and Harry pouted.

"Come along, now," Severus suppressed a smile.

They entered Madam Malkin's shop and Harry saw a squat, smiling witch, dressed in all mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked when Harry was about to speak, "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

At that, Harry looked up, feeling nervous. He'd never exactly had much luck with people his age and had never had any friends. Dudley and his gang had made sure of that.

Harry looked nervously at Severus, and Severus' expression visibly softened. He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and spoke to the witch in front of them, "He needs his Hogwarts uniform, some everyday robes and dress robes,"

"Of course," Madam Malkin nodded, smiling kindly at Harry.

"I'll be at the shop next door to buy your books, okay, Harry?" Severus said.

"Okay," Harry said nervously.

Madam Malkin led Harry in the back of the shop. A boy with a pale, pointed face and short, blond hair, was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long, black robes. She stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length. Harry thought the other boy looked very pretty and he looked away quickly to make sure his thoughts didn't show on his face. He might feel insulted, after all, girls were supposed to look pretty not boys.

"Hullo," the boy said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry said, shyly.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice that reminded him a little of how Severus had first spoken when he had come to the Dursleys.

Harry thought he should contribute to the conversation. Maybe he'd make his first friend.

"My guardian's next door getting my books, too," Harry offered, "He's a Professor at Hogwarts."

"Really?" The boy looked interested, "What's he teach?"

"Potions," Harry said, remembering how Severus had introduced himself.

The other boy gasped, "Severus? Uncle Sev is your guardian?"

"Yes," Harry said, looking at the other boy curiously, "Do you know him?"

"He's my godfather!" he said, "and he hasn't ever mentioned you before." His eyes narrowed.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Well, we only met today. It's a long story, really, and I don't know everything. I'll tell you later," Harry promised, looking at the less than private environment. He didn't want to create a scene by talking about a rare bond in public. Draco nodded.

The witches fitting them for the robes finished and Madam Malkin said, "Well, that's you done, dear. I'll make your other robes with the same measurement."

Harry smiled, hopping off the stool and thanking the witch. The boys walked to the front of the shop to wait for their guardians.

"What's your name, by the way?" Harry asked.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," the boy said, putting his hand forward.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking his hand.

Draco gaped at him, his eyes sliding up to his forehead where his fringe hid his scar.

At the exact moment, Severus came back with a man with long blond hair who greatly resembled his potential new friend.

"Uncle Sev! Harry says that you're his guardian?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I am, Draco," Severus said simply.

"But, you're _Harry Potter's_ guardian? How?"

Harry winced at the emphasis on his name. It was getting frustrating not knowing what he was famous for.

"Draco," Mr Malfoy said sharply, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Oh," Draco flushed, "Sorry, Harry."

Harry gave him a small smile.

"We'll talk later, Draco," Severus said.

"Okay," Draco said, resigned to the idea of information being held from him. Harry knew the feeling.

"I will pay and then we will go get your wand, Harry." Severus said.

At that, Harry perked right up, beaming at Severus. That was the part Harry was the most excited for.

"We will accompany you, Cissy is at Ollivanders," Mr Malfoy said.

"Very well," Severus said. He and Mr Malfoy paid and shrunk their purchases, pocketing them. Then, they moved down the street to Ollivanders. Draco was explaining the house system to Harry.

"–So, Slytherin's where the cunning and ambitious people go. It's the best House at Hogwarts and that's where I hope I'll be going to. They say Merlin was a Slytherin, too, you know. Then there's Ravenclaw, where the intelligent people go. Gryffindor's filled with brave idiots who are too goody-goody and impulsive for their own good. They are Slytherin's mortal enemies, and in my opinion, there is no competition. Slytherin's the best. Then, there is Hufflepuff. They say they're loyal and hardworking but it's filled with all the people who don't fit in the other three houses and they're a bunch of cry-babies, really," Draco ranted. Harry watched all the while with an amused expression.

"So, where do you think you'll go?" Draco finished.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, "Guess Slytherin sounds nice,"

There was a snort from behind them where Severus and Mr Malfoy were walking.

"A Potter in Slytherin, never thought I'd see the day," he heard Mr Malfoy saying to Severus. Both of them had slight smirks on their faces. Harry looked at Severus curiously.

Severus caught his expression and said, "Your whole family's been in Gryffindor. You'll be the first if you go in Slytherin."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really brave. Or intelligent. Or cunning, really," Harry sighed glumly, "Guess I'll end up a Hufflepuff."

"Don't worry," Draco reassured, "There's no way you're going to be a 'Puff. I bet you'll be in Slytherin."

"Hmm," Harry thought a bit, then lowered his voice, "Say, Draco, who sorts us in houses?"

Draco smirked, catching on to his train of thought quickly, "Father told me that there's a Sorting Hat which the first-years put on their head and then it announces which house they'll be in," he said quietly.

"A hat! I bet I could convince it to put me in Slytherin," Harry smirked back.

"I bet you could," Draco laughed.

Behind them, Severus said, "Definitely Slytherin."

* * *

><p>The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read, <em>Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. <em>A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair in the corner. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a library. There were thousands of narrow boxes piles right up to the ceiling. The dust and silence in the shop seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

A witch, who Harry guessed was Draco's mother after seeing the resemblance, was standing there, looking at different wands that a wizard, who he guessed was Mr Ollivander, was showing her.

Mrs Malfoy turned when they entered. She looked surprised to see Severus.

"Good afternoon, Severus." she said, smiling.

"Narcissa," Severus greeted.

"Draco, I selected a few wands. You should see which one fits you." Mrs Malfoy said to Draco.

She then spotted Harry, and said. "Why don't you introduce your friend, Draco?"

"Right. Harry, this is my mother. Mother, this is my friend, Harry Potter. He's here with Uncle Sev."

Mrs Malfoy looked surprised, but smiled at Harry, "Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy," Harry said shyly.

She looked at Severus, clearly expecting an explanation.

"Later, Narcissa." Severus sighed. Mrs Malfoy nodded and Severus turned to Mr Ollivander.

"If you would, Harry and Draco would like their wands," Severus said coolly.

Harry found Mr Ollivander very odd. He first insisted on spouting what every adult present there's wand was made of. Then he looked at Harry with pale eyes that shone like a moon, which Harry found very creepy, and then proceeded to state his parents' wand and characteristics. By that time, Severus had grown very impatient and irritated and had snapped at Ollivander to get on with it. Harry had just watched with wide eyes. After that, Ollivander hadn't wasted a moment and had took out two measuring tapes and set them to measure Harry and Draco everywhere.

As it measured, Mr Ollivander took out boxes out of boxes from the shelves.

When the tapes began measuring them between their nostrils, Mr Ollivander said, "That will do," and they dropped down on the floor immediately.

He handed Draco a wand and when Draco began to wave it, took it out of his hand immediately. This continued a few times before Draco found a wand and a bright blue light shone out of the tip. It was ten inches and Hawthorne with unicorn hair.

Then came Harry's turn, he too went through the same procedure but for what Harry felt like was hours. The boxes kept piling on and Harry was getting a bit frustrated, but it seemed like the more wands he rejected, the more excited Mr Ollivander got.

"Tricky customer, eh?" He chuckled, "Not to worry, we'll find you a wand that chooses you." Harry didn't know what he meant and he didn't care. He was irritated.

Then Mr Ollivander said, "I wonder now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of gold, silver, red and green sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls.

Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh bravo! Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious."

"What's curious?" asked Harry, who had had quite enough of Mr Ollivander mutterings.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand," Mr Ollivander leaned closer, fixing him with his pale gaze, flicking his eyes once to the scar on his forehead, "when it's brother gave you that scar." He finished quietly.

Harry heard a gasp behind him, but he did not investigate the noise. He was having a very bad feeling about this.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Very curious, indeed. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, oh yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander much.

"That is quite enough!" He heard Severus snap at Ollivander. Harry looked at his guardian as he and Mr Malfoy paid for their wands, and Severus steered Harry out of the door.

"Severus?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, "I really don't understand…"

Severus sighed, "I'll explain it all once we're alone, Harry. Let us get the rest of your things and then I'll tell you everything I can."

Harry nodded, and they parted with the Malfoys, promising them to meet at the Leaky cauldron in an hour. Harry was quiet for the rest of the trip. Severus took him to buy parchment and quills, a cauldron, a set of scales for weighing potion ingredients, a collapsible brass telescope and potions ingredients. Harry found the apothecary fascinating. The man behind the counter had only just brought out a kit of basic potion ingredients that was standard for Hogwarts first-years, when Severus waved him off and collected the ingredients from the shelves on his own instead, explaining all their properties and how to choose the best ones.

"They are very low quality," Severus told him when Harry asked why he didn't just get the kit and explain it later, "It's best to choose yourself for good results."

"Just one last thing then," Severus said, when they'd bought everything they needed and visited Gringotts. Harry looked at him curiously. Severus smiled at him and led him towards _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ where he bought him a beautiful snowy owl.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Severus said warmly.

Harry still hadn't stopped stuttering his thanks when they went to Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't mention it, child. I don't suppose those vile muggle relatives of yours had given you many presents."

When they went inside, Tom, the bar keeper, led them through the pub to a private parlour where the Malfoys were waiting. Harry had finally recovered his good mood and excitedly greeted them.

"Oh, good, you got an owl, now you can write to me." Draco said.

"Mhm, Severus bought it for my birthday."

At that, Mrs Malfoy and Draco insisted on a birthday cake and celebration. Harry didn't think he'd ever had such a wonderful birthday and spent the whole meal listening to Draco explaining Quidditch and Broomsticks, with a happy smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

><p>AN : Right. I wanted to add the next one too so i did it! Please Rate/Review/Favourite

Tell me how you like it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Voldemort and HIS Draco

_Chapter 3 – Voldemort and His Draco  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were discussing the difference between Muggle and Wizard games over dessert.<p>

"But that's just silly!" Draco said, incredulous, "How do the Muggles know which pieces they've already defeated when they let them live?"

Before Harry could respond, Draco's parents and Severus stood up.

"Come Harry, we should get your things from the Dursleys and get you settled in," Severus said.

Harry's eyes widened before he nodded quickly and stood up, giving Severus a brilliant smile.

"Do you wish for us to come with you or shall we meet you straight at the manor?" Mr Malfoy asked.

Severus hesitated, looking at Harry, "We shall meet you at the manor, I do not think they will appreciate having more 'freaks', as they so eloquently put it, in their midst."

Mr Malfoy frowned, "Perhaps I should go with you, Narcissa and Draco can go on ahead,"

Severus shook his head, "It is fine, Lucius. We will meet you at the manor in an hour or so,"

Mr Malfoy nodded and they left with quiet Goodbyes.

* * *

><p>The visit to the Dursleys was brief but still disastrous. The only things Harry owned – his backpack with his school books and stationary, a few broken toys, some of Dudley's cast-offs that he called his clothes, and the small blanket in which he had been left at the Dursleys door – were kept in the cupboard that had been his room for the last ten years. Seeing the cupboard and his meagre belongings had put Severus in a very murderous state of mind and the Dursleys' comments hadn't been making it any better. Harry had noticed this and had been quick to tug Severus out the door once he was sure they had everything worth keeping.<p>

Severus had gone, albeit reluctantly, and had quickly snagged Harry up in his arms when they reached the alley they had Apparated in before, and Apparated them away, straight to the gates of a huge manor surrounded by huge gardens. Despite the fact that it had been Harry's second time Side-Along Apparating, Harry still didn't quite like the sensation and had let Severus carry him while he fought off the nausea.

Severus had gone straight in through to the gigantic manor and to the sitting room where he had proceeded to order a strange creature, with big brown eyes, large flappy ears and wearing a pressed hand towel, that had appeared on their arrival to prepare a whole wing for Harry which he called the 'Heir's wing'. The Malfoys, all the while, had been sitting there on the sofa, looking upon the scene with wide eyes.

Then, Severus had called another creature, which Harry had finally realised was a House-Elf by Draco's description in the Leaky Cauldron, by a sharp cry of 'Pokey' and ordered him to arrange a meeting with a 'Mr Louis'.

Finally, after that, Severus had sat down in a big, green armchair with serpent designs, still holding Harry tightly in his lap. Another House-Elf had silently put some refreshments on the table, and then it was only them and the Malfoys in the room.

There was silence for a few moments before Harry wriggled a little.

"Severus? You're squishing me." his voice was muffled by Severus' robes.

Severus didn't say anything and just tightened his hold, his breathing a little heavy by his anger. Harry finally sighed and cuddled closer, his arms tightening behind his guardian's neck.

Harry didn't mind Severus holding him like that, no one had ever done so before and he liked the feeling of safety it brought him. It was almost like what Harry imagined being held by a father would feel like, though he'd never, ever admit it to anyone.

It was only a little embarrassing that the Malfoys were there to witness his weakness but Harry decided that if his guardian didn't care then he wouldn't too.

"Are you calm, now?" Harry asked after a few moments.

Severus gave him a curt nod but Harry knew that his fury was there, just simmering beneath the surface.

Harry sighed again, "It's fine, Severus. I'm used to it. Don't be so angry."

"It's _fine_?" Severus said incredulously, "No, it's not fine, at all! They kept you in a _cupboard under the stairs_ which actually locks from _outside_! You had rags for clothes! Did those animals even properly feed you there?" Harry could feel Severus' rage and kept silent, not willing to talk. But Severus continued,

"Tell me, Harry. You're going to tell me everything they ever did to you and I will make them pay, I swear to you," he said.

"Seve–" Harry started uncomfortably but Severus had cut him off.

"No, child. We cannot let them get away with this. Tell me," Severus said, tipping Harry's chin above so that he could look him in the eye and know that he was serious, "were you abused, Harry?"

Harry flinched slightly but otherwise looked steadily back, "It wasn't much of abuse as much as neglect, Severus. And we don't have to worry about that now that I'm with you."

Harry's sincere words calmed Severus a little but he persisted, "Did they ever raise a hand against you?"

Harry was uncomfortable, knowing Severus would get angrier at his next words, but he didn't want to lie.

"Sometimes," he said with a sigh.

"But it wasn't much," he continued hurriedly, "only when I made something happen that I now understand was accidental magic, and when I didn't do my chores as well, but it was only just a few slaps on the back of my head or a punch or two! It was just Dudley and his gang of bullies that ever beat me up but they couldn't do that after I was six," Harry said, finally grinning at the sweet memories it brought, "I run very fast for one, and they all got scared off after I pranked them."

"I also pranked all teachers and the school nurse who knew about Dudley and the Dursleys treatment of me and stayed silent," Harry was almost bouncing with joy as he recalled prank after prank.

"Oh, their hatred knew no bounds after that," he said dreamily, smirking like a loon.

"I also pranked Mrs Figg," Harry said, giggling gleefully as he imagined the look on old Mrs Figg's face when she found all the food of her house replaced by cat food, "She was such a meanie, always making me look at photos of her stupid cats and giving me the stale cakes which I'm sure would have made me sick if I hadn't thrown them up." Harry made a face.

After his rant, Harry looked around and saw everyone present looking torn between outrage at people's treatment of Harry, or amusement at Harry's treatment of others.

Mr Malfoy and Severus were smirking just a little.

"I see you are following in your father's footsteps," Mrs Malfoy commented, smiling faintly.

At Harry's questioning and confused look, Severus clarified.

"Your father was a prankster, too. He and his group of _marauders_." Severus said, sneering.

"I have a feeling you didn't like them too much," Harry said warily.

Severus snorted, "That is an understatement if I have ever heard any."

He saw Harry's expression and softened the one on his face, "Your mother, on the other hand," he was smiling a little, "was a very bright witch and one of the most stubborn people I had ever met. Being a Muggleborn, she couldn't understand the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalries and was determined to make friends with me, undeterred by the 'Sour Slytherin Snape' face as she called it." Severus snorted.

"She was one of my closest friends," he said very softly, "one of the only ones who had ever stood up for me. My comments weren't always very friendly, but she remained a loyal friend through it all." He sighed heavily.

"Why," Harry hesitated, "why did you hate my father?"

Harry watched Severus' face as several conflicting emotions swam through it. He appeared to be torn about something, before he took a deep breath.

"We had a bit of a rivalry," Severus said carefully, "I always somehow seemed to come at the receiving end of his pranks and I was not really good about my retaliations, either. It just grew from there."

"Oh," Harry said, not quite sure how to feel about that.

"Was my father… a bully?" he asked.

Severus grimaced, looking unwilling to say anymore but broke on seeing Harry's wide eyes.

"No, Harry. It is as I said, we were rivals." Severus said. Harry still looked a little doubtful.

"I think he was jealous," Mr Malfoy commented. Harry started, he had forgotten that the Malfoys were there with him.

"Jealous?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked, "Oh yes. He had a little _crush_ on her since day one but Lily hated him for his arrogant attitude and the way he treated me. He seemed to get really angry whenever he saw Lily with me."

Harry nodded absentmindedly, looking at Severus contemplatively.

Severus sighed, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry hesitated but spoke, "You… loved her?" His sentence was more a statement than a question.

Severus looked shocked and a little angry, Harry flinched.

"Sorry," he muttered, ducking his head back into Severus' robes.

Severus tightened his hold, "It's fine, Harry. I was just a little surprised."

"Severus, am I correct in assuming that he does not know anything about the Dark Lord and Godric's Hollow?" Mr Malfoy asked, changing the subject.

Severus gave a curt nod.

"Then you must tell him. It will not do for him go out again, uninformed."

Severus sighed, nodding again in agreement.

Harry looked up at Severus at this, cocking his head to the side.

Severus just began his story.

"I will tell you however much I can, Harry because there are still parts of it that are mystery to most. The only one who might know more is Dumbledore and I don't think him likely to tell anyone, anytime soon." Severus said, with a wry smile. Harry nodded his acceptance, making a quick note to himself to figure out a way to get the information from him.

"It all starts with a dark wizard named," here Severus hesitated, wincing before scowling darkly and continuing, "Voldemort." The Malfoys all winced when Severus spoke the word and Harry snorted.

"Who thought of that name? It's so ridiculous! _Voldemort_," Harry snickered. A collective wince went through the room again.

"Don't say his name, Harry!" Draco snapped.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously. Draco looked tongue-tied, as if things like that weren't ever questioned before and Mrs Malfoy took over.

"People are still scared, Harry. There was a lot of terror during his reign. Those were very dark days."

"So, that's what the You-Know-Who business was about." Harry said in realisation, remembering people's whispers in Diagon Alley.

Severus nodded and continued, "The Dark Lord started gaining followers about twenty years ago, some believed in his cause, some were afraid and some just wanted the power that came with joining him," Severus made a pained face and looking around, Harry could see Mr Malfoy mirroring him.

"Some simply made mistakes and hasty decisions, joined him, and payed for it, through the war, and after," he said very softly and Harry looked at him shrewdly.

"You…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes." Severus sighed, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

Mr Malfoy then spoke, "We were in a tough situation, Harry," his face was unreadable but Harry could see that he didn't like talking about it.

"There was pressure from our parents and the lure of his power. We had not known what it really meant, joining the Dark Lord. We were freshly out of school, still young and foolish. And it was… irresistible, at the time. A new chance, an opportunity to have fame, and glory, but it hadn't taken us long to realise how wrong we were. He only wanted power for himself, and immortality. He cared nothing about what happened to others. We hadn't pictured that. His own followers were tortured as much as we were ordered to torture Muggles, Muggle-borns, even purebloods who dared defy him. It wasn't at all how we envisioned it would be." Mr Malfoy's voice was very grave. Severus was holding Harry very tightly now, as if to prevent him from going away. Harry, on the other, was silently absorbing everything they said, not pulling away but still distant.

"Father?" Draco said weakly, "I thought you were under the Imperius curse?"

"We were, many times. It was not the full truth. But, I thought it was time you knew." Mr Malfoy said simply.

Draco nodded shakily and Mr Malfoy continued before Harry could voice his question, "Imperius, Harry, is a curse which makes the receiver do the caster's bidding. Whatever he says, the caster is in full control of the person. It is one of the Unforgivable curses and is banned. It's use on another human being is enough to win a lifetime in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, or a Dementor's kiss. A Dementor is a creature which sucks out the happiness and joy from a person's life. Their kiss rids the victim of his soul. They guard Azkaban. The only thing that drives them away is a Patronus Charm."

Severus then took over the story, "Of course, there were those who refused, those who stood up to them. Most of them never lived long. Your parents, Harry, were one of the few who defied the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale. Three times, I think it was," Severus said wryly, "When we heard the Dark Lord's plans to… remove the Potters, I immediately went to Dumbledore to warn him. You and your parents went into hiding in Godric's Hollow at his warning."

Severus was quiet for a moment before he spoke again in a low voice, "That was the day I became a spy for the Light side, I had a close position with the Dark Lord and I brought information back to Dumbledore. Lucius helped me with my spy position."

He took a deep breath, then, and plunged on, "It was on Halloween when the Dark Lord went to Godric's Hollow without informing any of us. When we found out, it was already too late." Harry saw Severus' eyes flare with pain which he didn't try to hide, "They were protected under the Fidelius Charm. It hides the property under the Charm and keeps the Secret of the place safe within a Secret-Keeper. They were, however," Now, Severus' expression had turned cold and unreadable, "betrayed by their Secret-Keeper, who had given the Secret away to the Dark Lord. He is in Azkaban."

"He killed them," Severus whispered, his arms tightening around Harry once again, "He killed them, and then he tried to kill you. But he _couldn't_. Your mother had put herself in between you and the Dark Lord. When she did this, she protected you with ancient magic. When the Dark Lord tried to kill you, the curse rebounded and hit him, instead. Your mother's sacrifice and love protected you, Harry, and you became the only one who ever survived the Killing Curse." Severus looked at him and pushed his fringe away from his scar, "That's why you have this scar, Harry. It is a curse scar. That's why, you're called the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry's mind was whirling at a very fast pace. He remembered his dreams, and suddenly he knew what they were.

"The Killing curse," Harry whispered at last, "is it… green?"

Severus looked confused, but then his eyes widened and he answered softly, "Yes, child. Do you remember it?"

"Just," Harry swallowed, "Just green light and high cold laughter. Those dreams always make my scar hurt."

Severus was watching him, his obsidian eyes glittering with strange emotions, Harry could make out guilt.

"It's okay, Severus," Harry said, smiling at him reassuringly, "It's not your fault. You turned spy, for Mum. You're a good person."

Severus' eyes pierced through his emerald green ones, and he looked away rather abruptly.

There was tense silence for a few moments, but Harry ignored it, content in snuggling deeper in his guardian's embrace. He felt like he had found a lost father and he was not letting go anytime soon.

Mr Malfoy broke it soon enough, "Now, Severus, if you won't mind explaining how you came to be Harry's guardian?" he prompted.

Severus looked like he minded very much, but Harry spoke. He had, after all, promised Draco.

"He told me it was a guardian bond. Though I don't really know what it means." Harry looked at Severus curiously. Mrs Malfoy gave a little gasp. Even Mr Malfoy's eyes widened. Draco just looked confused.

Severus gave him an exasperated glare but Harry just shrugged, grinning at him cheekily.

"Lucius, I presume you know what it is?" Severus asked, sighing tiredly.

Mr Malfoy nodded and turned to the kids, clearing his throat, "A guardian bond is a very rare bond formed between a child and an adult of a very similar past. If there is no caretaker for the child, or they are not adequate, and if the adult does not have any child or heir yet, only then the bond will form. As they are very uncommon – no guardian bond has been formed in the last forty-six centuries, and even then there are only three known cases of it – there is not much knowledge pertaining to it in the books, it is commonly thought that the guardians are relatives of the children that had no knowledge about their existence, but there is no evidence of this. It is also said that it can only ever be formed when the wizard or witch is very powerful and the child has great potential magic. It is formed after the adult swears in front of witnesses that he will always protect the child with his life. It is also called the _parentum prolis_ bond which means 'parent of child' in Latin as the guardian is mostly seen as a parental figure. In fact, in one of the three cases of such a bond, the guardian turned out to be the actual mother of the child, who was swapped at the time of birth with another child."

Harry gaped at Lucius and Severus turned his head to look him in the eye.

"You are, essentially, now named Harry James Potter-Snape."

Harry just gaped some more before something registered in his brain and he turned to Severus with wide eyes.

"Similar past?" he barely whispered.

Severus closed his eyes in resignation, then nodded.

"My father was a bit of a drunk." He said by way of explanation.

Harry's chest tightened and he nestled closer to Severus, hugging him tightly. He just couldn't imagine someone's own father…

Then Harry shook his head of those thoughts and whispered to Severus.

"Don't worry, Sev. Now that you're my father, I'll protect you."

Severus smirked, though his eyes shone with foreign emotions, "Isn't that supposed to be the other way around, my brat child?"

Harry giggled.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy stood up then, and Draco followed reluctantly.

"Well, Severus, we must take your leave now. It is getting late." Mr Malfoy said.

"Of course, Lucius. I dare say we will be seeing each other a lot this summer." Severus said, smirking.

"Indeed." Mr Malfoy chuckled, "Draco will pester us to death, otherwise."

Draco didn't look offended. Instead, he just smiled smugly from his father's side.

The Malfoys left, but not before giving Harry a bracelet for instant access to the Malfoy Manor, showing Draco's similar one, only with the Prince crest instead of the Malfoy one. They also told him to call them Lucius and Narcissa, because they were not old and he was family, now, really.

Severus gave Harry a ring, telling him that it will signify him as the Prince heir and gave him access to all the properties. Harry tried to protest, thinking it too much, but Severus overruled it by saying that he was not having any kids and even if he did, Harry would still legally be his heir, being his eldest child. At that, Harry felt all warm inside and gave in without further protest. They spent some more time curled in the same chair, talking about their past, Harry's mother, and even the topic of his dad was touched some. Harry asked why he did not have a ring from the Potters and Severus told him that as he was the last in line, he could have his Head of House ring straight on his seventeenth birthday and that if he wanted, the heir ring will be accessible in his vault. Harry was content with just his one ring, thank you very much, but Severus said it would be better if he represented the Potter house too as he already had the Prince and Malfoy ones on his wrist.

Later, Harry fell asleep in his guardian's arms and Severus gently tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up, warm and comfortable, from a very pleasant dream. He didn't want to wake up but he knew he had to before the Dursleys woke up or his day would be very unpleasant. He opened his eyes, stretching like a cat and wondering when his mattress got so comfortable and soft and cloud-like, when he found himself staring at an unknown room.<p>

Was the dream actually real? Did he actually have a guardian who cares about him, now? A family, a friend? Or had the Dursleys sold him off to the highest bidder as they had threatened to before? But no, Harry shook his head, no one with _this_ kind of luxury would ever take him. It _had_ to be Severus. He just _had_ to be real. Harry reluctantly got out of the soft bed and gazed around the room. It was done in green and silver with purple rugs, curtains, and black couches around a round table in front of a fireplace. There were two walls completely covered with books and a study table against the other. A window seat looked into what just _had_ to be a Quidditch Pitch the way Draco had described it. There was a door leading off to what Harry believed would be the bathroom. Harry was just going to explore when a house-elf appeared in front of him with a soft pop.

"Master Harry Potter is awake!" The elf said, beaming happily at him, "I is Mimpy. Mimpy is being Master Harry Potter sir's personal house-elf. If Master Harry Potter is needing of anything, Master Harry Potter must simply call Mimpy and Mimpy will do it, sir! Master Severus says to Mimpy to bring Master Harry Potter to the dining room once Master Harry Potter is awake. Mimpy will take Master Harry Potter to the dining room so that Master Harry Potter can eat breakfast. If Master Harry Potter will follow Mimpy," Mimpy said all this really fast, and in one breath, finishing and looking at Harry anxiously, wringing her hands.

"Er, yes. Thank you, Mimpy. Please call me Harry. Er, I'll just be back from the bathroom and you can take me to the dining room." Harry said awkwardly.

Mimpy beamed, "Master Harry is most gracious. Mimpy shall wait for Master Harry here and then Mimpy will take Master Harry to Master Severus."

Harry trudged to the bathroom, taking a moment to appreciate the big bath tub that looked like he could swim in it, and the surrounding filled with various shades of green, keeping with the Slytherin theme of the room, before brushing his teeth, and following Mimpy down one huge hall to another huge hall, finally to the dining room of the manor. Harry was amazed at the sheer giantness of the manor and even more when Mimpy pointed out that he had the whole wing where his room was located to call his. It was a far cry from his small cupboard filled with spiders, a measly mattress and a light-bulb, and Harry found himself choking back down his emotions before he made a mess of himself early in the morning.

He saw Severus sitting at the large table, reading the newspaper and drinking tea.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Severus inquired, his lips quirking at the sight of his pyjamas and rumpled bed head.

"Morning, Sev," Harry chirped, his mood lighter than it had ever been before. "I slept very well, thank you. I love the room, by the way. You didn't have to give me the whole wing, you know, the room was more than enough."

"That is the wing meant for the heir of the family. You are the heir of the family. Therefore, it is yours," Severus deadpanned, "Now I would like it if you do not question everything I give you, as it is my right to do so and your duty to receive."

Harry just gave him a small shrug and a cheery grin, his mood not sullied in the slightest by Severus' grumpy ways. He helped himself to the breakfast on the table and some orange juice Mimpy brought for him, knowing that here, he was not expected to make breakfast and would always be allowed to eat his fill.

Severus smiled and continued reading his newspaper, happy to finally have company at home to brighten the mornings.

* * *

><p>Days passed at both the Manors, Harry and Draco met every day, spending every moment in each other's company and growing closer each day. They cracked open their school books and practising the spells in them enthusiastically. Harry named his owl Hedwig, which was the only contribution his History of Magic book made because both boys found it very boring. Severus started them on some basic potions so that they could be ahead of the class and say that it was their abilities, not Severus' favouritism that was the cause of their good marks. Harry was good at Potions, Severus seemed pleased with his work, but Draco was better and had a very natural ability.<p>

They practiced Charms, which Harry was very good at, Transfiguration, in which they needed Narcissa's help but finally got the hang of, Defence spells, which both of them loved, and spent the rest of the time reading books on different topics. It was quite odd for two young boys to spend their whole summer reading and studying but they enjoyed it and wanted to know everything before they went to Hogwarts. They didn't play Quidditch because Harry did not know how to fly and didn't have a broom yet. Draco offered his but Severus told them that there would be lessons at Hogwarts and they would not take any risks at the Manor. They had tried to sneak out once but only got caught and had to write so many lines that their fingers were numb afterwards. They gave up after that.

They spent their days playing chess and exploring the two manors so thoroughly that they knew them by the back of their hands by the end of August. There were so many secret passages that it made their heads spin. One such passage was in Harry's room. Harry only had to pull the book on wizard's children stories in his bookshelf and it would open to a passage, leading to Severus' room.

Severus had told him once, when Harry came to breakfast next morning, rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep because of his old nightmare, that if Harry did not use that door when he had trouble at night, then he would make him write so many lines that he would not be able to write for the whole year. Harry just smiled at Severus' odd way of showing concern and agreed. He spent many nights curled up with Severus after that while Severus did something no one had ever done for him and read to him so that he could fall asleep. Severus had only done that after threatening him and making him promise he would tell no one. Harry had agreed, mostly because he was too old for stories and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of others.

Harry also got new Muggle clothes, made by the Malfoy's and Severus' personal tailor, which actually fit him and he liked looking nice for a change. Just so it didn't become a habit, Harry dragged Draco into a Muggle paint-ball fight game which Lucius had bought for Harry as he had always wanted to play.

It took Harry some time to get used to the idea of live portraits and the moving pictures that Severus showed him of his mother, Severus himself, Hogwarts and all the like. Harry learned that Severus had lived near his mother when he was a child and knew Aunt Petunia and her obsession with everything normal. He also told him about the time when she had written to Dumbledore to attend Hogwarts like his mother. Dumbledore had responded kindly, but negatively. Harry was shocked but understood now where her resentment had come from. He had to stop Severus and Lucius going to the Dursleys to make them pay, or going to the ministry to make them pay, or doing anything to make them pay, when they learnt of old Aunt Marge and her dog, Ripper. Harry felt that days with his new family would never get boring.

One such day, when they were at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Draco both reading a charms and a potions book respectively at the library, as they had already finished first year books, Draco gave Harry some very startling news.

"You know, I am betrothed to Pansy Parkinson." Draco said casually.

"What?" Harry screeched.

Draco grimaced, "Yeah, my grandparents arranged it when I was born and Father couldn't do anything since he wasn't the Head of the Malfoy line at the time."

Draco gave a little sigh, "I haven't even ever met her,"

"And you will not, if I have anything to say about it!" Harry shouted, incensed that someone would dare think that _his Draco_ would marry some girl.

"Harry, are you all right?" Draco gave him a little startled glance. Harry just took his hand and marched him to the adjoining room where the adults were sitting. They had already listened to the whole thing and were hiding their smiles as an angry Harry Potter-Snape and a confused-but-happy-at-the-contact Draco Malfoy came into the room. Harry came to a stop before them.

"Lucius," Harry addressed. Now, Harry was not a very demanding person, that was more Draco's forte, but this time was special and Harry would get exactly what he wanted. He knew that Lucius was a big softie for him and Draco, all three of the adults were, but he was the one who _really_ spoiled them rotten.

"Draco is mine," he declared. "He will not be marrying the Wicked Witch of the West, so you need to get rid of Parkinson."

Lucius smirked at him, "Is he? And how will you convince me to do that?"

Harry pouted, giving him the puppy eyes he knew no one could resist, let alone Lucius, "But you _have_ to," Harry whined, "Don't you see she is evil?"

"Harry, you haven't even met her." Draco said wryly, looking quite happy with the turn of events. His hand was still enveloped in Harry's warm one.

"Neither have you," Harry retorted, the adults just watched the scene amusedly, "Draco, I _know_ people like her, okay? Trust me," Harry then patted Draco's arm and nodded wisely, then turned back to the important matter. Draco rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

"So," Harry said, "are you going to do something or will _I _have to?" Harry sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders before he grinned evilly, a glint in his eyes, "No one will ever find the body, you know."

"Harry!" Narcissa scolded even as she fought to contain her laughter.

Lucius was chuckling, "Okay, my little Slytherin. No need for such hasty measures. We shall terminate the betrothal contract on your orders, Your Majesty."

Lucius then made a mock bow which made Harry beam at him and then he tugged at Draco's hand and led him back to where their books had remained, neglected.

None of the elder Malfoys told the children that they had already cancelled the contract. Lucius just couldn't have resisted seeing his Father's careful plans all broken. Severus just shook his head at their antics, taking it all in a stride. He was used to Lucius' often childish ways past that cold barrier of his, after all. And he so loved to see Harry breaking out of that shell and becoming confident in his skin.

All in all, it was a very happy August for the Malfoy-Snape family and Harry couldn't have dreamed for more.

* * *

><p>AN : So... how did you like it? I just _loved_ all your reviews and I just _had_ to write another chapter by tonight and post it or else I couldn't have done it for who knows how long... I'm going to Dubai tonight and my mother's scolding me to pack all the while I write this. I was just really eager to post it.

You guys do know how to get chapters out of authors don't you?

I hope everyone got that this story will be a Harry/Draco pairing. Don't worry, they're just eleven and they wouldn't even kiss, they're so shy, bless them.

_People_ might seem a bit OOC but that's just because that's how I imagine them in my head. The Malfoys are family oriented people and i can see them acting exactly like this within the walls and privacy of their home with family. Dear Sevvy is family, so harry automatically is too. Severus, well, his main problem was the prejudices against Harry, which I have ever so graciously stripped away from him. Underneath all that, well, he's just a really hot, big softie, really, with voice like silk. And the bond thing really helps in softening his heart up.

Oh, I just keep getting Drarry feels time to time...

Now, You guys gimme lots of riviews and favourites and follows and I _might_ treat you to chapter 4 when i return from Dubai, irrespective that my exams are starting.. Hehe..

Buh-bye! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - King's Cross and Hogwarts

_Chapter 4 – King's Cross and Hogwarts_

* * *

><p>Harry was tired, and grumpy, and nervous, and excited, all at the same time. He hadn't been able to go to sleep until after midnight when he had finally conceded that he wouldn't be able to sleep and had trodden to Severus' room. He had regretted it in the morning when Severus had woke him up at <em>five am in the morning<em> saying that they had to go early to beat the crowd and Harry needed to get ready and pack what's left.

That had finally woke him up as he remembered what day it was and just _why _he had to get up early, and he had jumped out of the bed in such a hurry that he had fallen to the ground, wrestling with the sheets to get out.

Now he was jumping around the manor, trying to figure out if he had anything left to pack and waiting for the Malfoys to come with nervous excitement. He had stuffed all his clothes, school books, extra books, muggle stationary that he still used because it was so much easier, quills, parchments, and anything else he wanted to take, in his trunk. Severus had bought him a trunk which was bigger on the inside than the outside and he had made full use of it. Still, he had left lots of things in his room and around the house because it was _his_ and he _could_ and nobody would stop him and here, there was no Dudley to steal it.

He had just came bouncing down the stairs to the sitting room, with his trunk floating behind him and Hedwig's cage in in his hands, when he spotted the Malfoys.

"You're here!" Harry beamed, and Draco grinned back, looking almost as hyper as him.

"You're going to have quite a year, Severus, trying to keep them in line." Lucius said amusedly, looking at the boys talking excitedly about Hogwarts and all they could do. The boys thought they were being discrete when they talked about all the pranks they would do on their fellow students, but in their state, they forgot that talking behind their hands doesn't mean anything if they don't lower their voice.

"Indeed," Severus agreed, shaking his head resignedly.

"Shall we go, boys?" Narcissa asked, hiding a smile.

They agreed enthusiastically and they went to the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. The boys had refused, quite simply, to Apparate to King's Cross, saying that their day will not be marred by the awfulness that was Apparating. So, they would be taking a Ministry car that Lucius had arranged from the Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross Station.

As they sat inside the car, Harry fleetingly thought how Uncle Vernon's new car would never be able to compare to this and it certainly wouldn't have been able to jump in front of the traffic like that, or fit six people, two big trunks and two large owl cages comfortably when it looked much smaller from the outside.

They reached the station at ten and put their trunks and owls on a trolley because they couldn't let the Muggles see their trunks floating along on their own. Harry and Draco held hands as they walked through the station to platform nine and ten, pushing their trolley with the other.

"So we just, walk through the wall?" Harry confirmed, preparing himself for a nasty crash.

"Mhm," Draco agreed, smirking at him like he knew what he was thinking.

Harry squared his shoulders and tugged at Draco's hand, pushing the trolley firmly in front of him and marching straight to the wall. Just before they made contact with the wall, Harry scrunched his eyes shut and waited for the impact, which never came.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to an almost empty platform, they were an hour early after all.

A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.

They dumped the trolley and picked up Orion and Hedwig's cages, their trunks following behind them as they made their way to a compartment on the train. They set down their luggage and came back out to where Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were waiting for them.

Lucius had two narrow boxes in his hand which he extended to both Harry and Draco. They looked at him curiously.

"Wand holsters." He said, opening a box and taking one out. He took Draco's arm and slid it in place. "You put your wands in there for safe-keeping and your wands jump straight into your hands at a thought. They also prevent from your wand being summoned from someone other than yourself."

Draco put his wand inside and tried it. His wand jumped out and clattered to the ground in spite of his efforts to catch it. He frowned at it.

Lucius chuckled, "It might take a little practice."

He turned to Harry and held out the other one, motioning him for his arm. Harry didn't try to protest and let Lucius put it on for him, he had learnt it the hard way that when his family gets him something, they will not be budging until Harry took it. Also, he secretly liked the thrill he got whenever he received a present.

By now, there was a crowd of people at the platform. Cats of every colour, shape and size wound here and there between their legs, owls hooted to each other and the sound of chattering and the scraping of heavy trunks filled the surroundings.

"Harry," Severus said. Harry looked up at him and saw that he looked almost nervous.

Harry smiled at him and he continued, lowering his voice and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to remember that even though you will live in the dorms of the house you are sorted into, you are always welcome into my rooms any time you need me," Severus looked at him seriously, "There is already a room prepared for you, and should you ever have any problem, I want you to promise that you will come to me."

Harry stared into the onyx eyes before nodding.

"I promise, Sev."

Severus considered him briefly before smiling a little.

"Good. Draco, you should know, the offer stands for you as well."

Draco nodded, smiling brightly at him.

"Now, boys," Narcissa said, looking at them with shining eyes, " Write home as soon as you can, okay?"

She gave them tight hugs and kissed their cheeks. Lucius gave them both brief hugs and smiled at them, pride shining in his eyes. Severus just rolled his eyes, but Harry and Draco grinned and tackled him in a hug, ignoring his protests that his reputation would be ruined and that he would be seeing them in a few hours anyway.

If Harry's eyes were sparkling just a little too bright at the familial affection, no one said a word about it.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Draco said, tugging him towards their compartment as they jumped on the train as the whistle sounded. Harry followed him, skipping slightly and almost giddy with excitement.<p>

They crashed down on their seats, put up the silencing and locking charms that Lucius taught them on the door, and looked at each other, grinning like loons.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" They squealed together and burst into slightly hysterical laughter.

"Let's play chess," Draco suggested after a while, gasping for breath.

"OK," Harry agreed, just because it made Draco happy. Harry had no interest in the game and only ever lost at it.

While they played, the train carried them out of London. They sped past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, continuing to play chess for a while before Harry begged for mercy and they practiced taking out their wands from the holsters until they perfected it. Then, they took out one of the spell books they had found in the Prince Library, cuddling together on the seat and looking for a new spell to practice.

Around half past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a knock came at their door. Draco sighed and untangled himself from Harry, letting up the charms on the door.

"Come in," Harry called.

A smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry and Draco grinned before leaping onto their feet and going to the corridor. Their trunks already had lots of sweets inside them but they still bought more and tipped it all into an empty seat. One can never have enough of candies, after all, especially those yummy Chocolate frogs.

They went happily through the candy, steadily increasing their sugar rush.

"You know," Harry said, sucking on a liquorice wand, "Sev will kill us if he knew that we were eating _more_ sweets after the lot we ate in the ministry car."

"He will," Draco agreed, not taking his hand out of the Every-Flavour Beans box.

Harry grinned, and shrugged, and opened another chocolate frog, catching it swiftly as it made its escape attempt.

"You know," Draco said wistfully, "You'd make a pretty cool Seeker. It's too bad Uncle Sev didn't let us play Quidditch this summer, we could've trained you up."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but shut it when he saw the card he had in his hand.

"Draco," he cried, "I found Ptolemy!"

Draco gasped before looking at the card.

"That's brilliant! Our collection's nearly complete!" Draco said, before sighing and saying smugly, "This is _so_ going to be our year."

Harry just shook his head at him with a fond smile.

The countryside flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of the compartment and Harry let it open, to reveal a round faced boy who came in, looking tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

Harry shook his head silently but Draco made a disgusted noise in his throat.

"A _toad_. Why are you even bothering to look for it?" he sneered.

The boy looked even more miserable at that, and sniffled.

"Draco," Harry snapped. Draco pouted and looked away.

"Sorry about him. He's kind of grumpy like that." Harry said.

"I am _not_–" Draco started indignantly, before a glare from Harry shut him up. He huffed and crossed his arms.

Harry turned back to the boy and said soothingly, "I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Yes, well, if you see him…" he moaned, before leaving the compartment.

Harry turned back to his sulking boyfriend and sighed.

"_Draco,_" he said, looking at him exasperatedly, "did you have to be so mean to the poor boy?"

"I was just saying…" Draco muttered, still pouting, "I mean, if _I_ ever had a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I can."

"Of course," he continued haughtily, peeking hopefully up at Harry from under his eyelashes before continuing his not-so-fake act. "I'd never have to have a _toad._"

Harry was going to reply, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth, when the door slid open again. They had forgotten to lock it.

The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, with him.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she had a very bossy sort of voice and Harry could just imagine the insults Draco would throw at her. He threw a warning glance at Draco, who promptly shut his mouth, and answered the girl.

"No, sorry, we already told him we haven't seen it." Harry said.

The girl nodded and said, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and this is Neville Longbottom. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he nodded at them, before grabbing Draco's hand, "and this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione squeaked, "_Boyfriend_?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "_Yes_," he drawled, "Is that a problem?"

She cleared her throat, "Not at all. Just…nothing. Anyway, I've read all about you, of course, Harry. You're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _The Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. I took all those books for a bit of extra reading, I've learnt all our set books by heart, of course, I just hope it would be enough. Oh, do you know what house you'll be in? I asked around a little bit, I hope I'm in Gryffindor. It sounds the best, by far. Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad, I guess…" She finally trailed off.

Draco's eyes had gone stone cold and Harry felt really uncomfortable.

"Well," he sneered, "If you are done with your foolish rambling, then you should get out before you find yourself on the other side of my wand."

Hermione looked greatly insulted but the boy, Neville, just groaned and tugged at her hand, dragging her out of the compartment.

As soon as the door shut, Draco put up the charms once again before, turning to Harry, his face red with anger.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry was quiet a moment.

"I'm fine. It's just…I'm going to have to deal with this all the time now. People thinking they know me because they read about me in books." He mumbled quietly.

Draco sighed and just cuddled back to him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips – their third one in total – from which both boys pulled out blushing furiously. And just like that, all was fine with Harry.

"I bet she'll be going to Gryffindor, the idiot." Draco commented disdainfully.

"Draco," Harry admonished, "Gryffindor doesn't necessarily have to mean foolish idiots. That's just your prejudices talking. And I'm sure she must be nervous and didn't realise that it might make me feel bad."

"Merlin, Harry! You're as bad as a Hufflepuff, sometimes. She clearly made you uncomfortable. Why defend her?" Draco said.

Harry chuckled, "You know I am a Slytherin."

Draco grinned, "That's true," and let the topic drop.

It was getting dark. The sky was a deep-purple above the mountains and forests. It seemed like the train was slowing down.

"Come on," Harry finally sighed, "We should put on our robes. We must be nearly there."

They shed their jackets and pulled on their long, black robes, nearly bouncing with excitement and sharing nervous grins.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They put the rest of the sweets in their trunks, taking a chocolate frog each to ease nerves, and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then, a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and they heard a voice booming, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

A big hairy face on the body of a giant of a man was looming over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

From Lucius' description, that must have been Hagrid.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Harry and Draco clutched each other's hand tightly but otherwise, their carefully practised calm masks were up. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who had lost his toad, sniffed once or twice in the silence.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from the other students and even Harry and Draco gave hastily stifled gasps, even though they had spent the whole summer in two magnificent manors.

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco sat down in one, and no one dared to occupy their boat with them in face of Draco's glare. Draco's face was awfully smug when the boats moved forwards.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and went through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said, checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. Then, they scrambled up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid said, before raising a gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, where the rest of the school must already be, but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, Harry and Draco went to the far corner of the room to stand away from the others, leaning against the wall casually while the others formed an unusually tighter group than they normally would have, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have your classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a tall, red-headed boy, whose nose was smudged with dirt.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and Harry swallowed imperceptibly, turning to Draco.

"We're as prepared as we could get, Harry." Draco reassured him in a whisper, squeezing his hand. Harry nodded, looking back at the other students.

They looked positively terrified. Harry snorted. It was hilarious.

Someone had got the rumour going that it would be some sort of test and Hermione Granger was muttering under her breath, about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need.

Draco turned to him, grinning and snickering quietly.

Then several people screamed and Harry almost jumped but caught himself just in time.

"What the–?"

The crowd gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing and a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and Forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance–"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed them.

Nobody answered. Even Draco was startled, having never seen a ghost before.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few of them nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar, "My old house, you know."

Draco made a small disgusted noise in his throat and Harry's lips quirked at the sound.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," she said, "and follow me."

They joined the line at the very end behind a tall, dark-skinned boy, and walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the students, with the teachers behind them. Harry had spotted Severus and had given him a smile, which no one except him would have known was nervous.

There were hundreds of faces staring at them which made Draco huff and mutter "_Rude_," under his breath. Above them, there was a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. The pictures in the book describing the enchanted ceiling couldn't have looked plainer than that second. It looked like there was no ceiling at all and that the Great Hall simply opened on to the heavens.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty and Harry saw Draco wrinkle his nose beside him.

_The Sorting Hat_, Harry thought.

The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell down right over her eyes and sat down.

After a moment, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And Susan joined Hannah at the yellow and black table.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second to left clapped this time and several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry.

Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw, too while Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. A pair of red-headed twins could be seen cat-calling.

Millicent Bulstrode became the first new Slytherin and Harry thought that the Slytherins did look adequately mysterious like Draco had said.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry noticed that sometimes the hat shouted out the house almost at once while it took a while to decide on the others. Seamus Finnigan sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Draco gave him a look that said 'I told you so'.

Neville Longbottom became a Gryffindor and had to run back to the stool amidst peals of laughter when he had ran off to the Gryffindor table still wearing the hat.

When Draco's name was called, he gave Harry a smirk and swaggered towards the hat.

The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" and Draco gave him a smug look and a wink, making Harry chuckle, as he joined the Slytherin table.

There weren't many people left now. Harry gave Parkinson a glare that went unnoticed except by Draco and Severus when her name was called.

Then at last, it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

Suddenly, the formerly quiet hall burst into whispers.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

It irritated Harry to no end and he decided that if he was already going to cause chaos, he might as well do it with style.

As he stepped forward, he drawled, "It's Potter-_Snape_, actually," in his best Malfoy/Snape tone.

He heard hundreds of tiny little gasps all over the room as the stunned witch dropped the hat over his eyes. He could just imagine Severus shaking his head exasperatedly at him with a fond smile, while Draco shook with laughter, and he allowed himself a smirk.

He looked at the black inside of the hat and waited.

"_Hmm,_" said a small voice in his ear. "_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?_"

_Slytherin would be nice_, Harry suggested slyly.

"_Oh, yes. You could be great in Slytherin, no doubt about that. Though you could be in any of the houses. But I expect Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. Yes – it must be _SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted into the hall and Harry smirked outwardly while inwardly he felt like a giddy child on a sugar rush. There was an astonished silence in the room as he walked casually to the Slytherin table, looking back once to give his guardian a smirk/smug smile which he returned, rolling his eyes though they shined with pride, before the table burst into thunderous applause and booming cheers, the loudest anyone had got yet. A few students got up to shake his hand vigorously and then he sat down on the seat next to Draco, opposite the house ghost, which he supposed was the Bloody Baron by Severus' descriptions, who gave him an approving nod.

Draco gave him a beaming smile and grabbed his hand.

"Told you you'd be a snake!"

The Sorting continued as the applause finally died down, but Harry wasn't paying attention.

He looked at the High Table. The giant man who had led them to Hogwarts caught his eye and gave him an uncomfortable smile. At the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who gave him a piercing look that made Harry uncomfortable, before looking away back to the sorting. Severus sat next to a nervous looking man wearing a large purple turban who, when Harry caught his eye, gave him an undecipherable look, before going back to his nervous act. Harry narrowed his eyes and filed this information away for further inspection.

The last person to be sorted was Blaise Zabini and Harry clapped with everyone else, making space beside him for Blaise to sit. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

The Headmaster had got to his feet and was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all here.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" And he sat back down while everybody clapped and cheered.

Harry exchanged an incredulous look with Draco.

"Sev was right," he muttered, "He _is_ mad."

"That he may be," said a brown haired girl across from them. She had a shining prefect badge on her robes, "but he _is_ the called most powerful wizard of our time."

She smiled at them and said, "I'm Gemma Farley. Fifth year prefect. It's nice to meet you, Harry, Draco."

Harry was about to answer but he caught sight of the previously empty table and stifled a gasp. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table, not even in the feast they had had at Malfoy Manor just a day before. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

Harry and Draco grinned before piling some of everything in their plates except the humbugs. It was all delicious.

Gemma laughed, "The feasts in Hogwarts are the best," she said.

They nodded vigorously in answer.

The Bloody Baron suddenly spoke.

"I hope you help us keep the House Cup this year, new Slytherins. We have won the House Championship for six years in a row, now. I would hate to see if the Cup should go to Gryffindor." He gave a scary smile which made several first-years edge away from him and Draco discretely rolled his eyes at Harry.

"So, Harry," he heard a voice from his right and he turned to look at the dark-skinned boy.

"How did you become Harry Potter-_Snape_?" his voice was incredulous and Harry knew that most of the table would be listening to his answer.

"Severus was the one who rescued me from my muggle relatives," he said coolly, "They didn't quite like magic, you see, and so he got custody of me."

The people around him looked disbelieving.

"They _let_ him take custody of you?" An older boy asked while another muttered, "_Muggles,_" darkly.

"Father helped, of course." Draco drawled and Harry nodded.

Severus had already told them that it would be best if no one knew of the guardian bond, so they had perfected their story. Even if they could have, Harry wouldn't have told them, he already had too much attention as it is, he didn't need a rare bond getting mixed up with his name.

"Lucky you," a first-year girl said, "The Head of House is your guardian."

Harry smiled, "He is pretty cool."

She smiled back and said, "I'm Tracey Davis, by the way."

The food was now replaced by dessert. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs…

Harry helped himself to some treacle tart as the others too introduced themselves.

"Daphne Greengrass," a girl with long blonde hair said.

"Theo Nott," said a boy with short brown hair.

There were two mountains of boys called Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Then, there was the pug-faced girl with long brown hair.

"Pansy Parkinson," she simpered from Draco's other side and Harry stiffened.

"Harry, did you just _growl_?" Blaise asked.

Harry didn't answer and simply stood up.

"Move Draco." He said and then sat down in Draco's seat instead while everyone else watched incredulously. Draco was blushing embarrassedly.

"What–?" Pansy stuttered. Harry shot her a dark look and turned back to his dessert stubbornly, holding Draco's hand tightly.

"Draco?" Daphne asked hesitantly, "What was that about?"

"Oh," Draco blushed a little, before straightening his back, trying to hide his smile. "Well, Harry doesn't like the fact that I was betrothed to Pansy. As soon as he found out, he made Father terminate the contract."

It was silent for a moment before they burst into laughter. Harry glowered at them in a perfect imitation of Severus but no one noticed.

"Oh, Harry, darling." Pansy giggled, putting a hand on his arm, "Don't worry. I have _no interest at all_ in your Draco. Especially since he is a _boy_."

"Oh," Harry blinked before saying awkwardly, "Er, okay then."

He blushed as the others laughed harder before finally giving in and letting out a few chuckles himself.

His new school was turning out to be promising.

* * *

><p>AN : I'm back, finally! Sorry for the long wait, I was giving my exams but there you go, another new chapter! Some of it was similar to the original book but that was necessary! I hope you guys like it!

Oh, and don't be shy, review, favourite and all the like. I need motivation, after all. ;)

Kay


	5. Chapter 5 - Slytherins And Potions Class

_Chapter 5 - Slytherins and Potions Class_

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco and the other first years were having lively chats about their oncoming classes and what to expect from them according to all they knew about their teachers, when the puddings disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. The Hall fell silent.<p>

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table and a few of the older Slytherins gave snorts of disgust.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, but almost no one at the Slytherin table did. Harry frowned, seeing the grave look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Know what that's about, Gemma?" Harry asked.

"No," she said, looking worried, "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why a place is restricted. The Forbidden Forest is full of dangerous creatures, we all know that. But he hasn't even told us prefects what _this_ is about."

Harry hummed and looked back to Dumbledore.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry saw the other teachers' smiles became rather fixed and Severus was scowling darkly again.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

Draco turned incredulous eyes to him, saying, "I absolutely _refuse_ to–" while Dumbledore said, "Everyone pick their favourite tune–"

Gemma hurriedly said, "It won't finish until _everyone_ has sung it! You've got to sing, okay!"

"–and off we go!"

The school bellowed the song and Harry and Draco miserably followed.

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty_

_Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our head could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._'

Everyone finished the song at different times. Though the Slytherins were all, more or less, together as they hurriedly sung the song to end their misery and were the first to finish. At last, only the red-headed twins from Gryffindor table were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was the one who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

They stood up and Gemma collected all the first-years to lead them to the Slytherin Dungeon.

"He is absolutely _barmy_!" Draco said in dismay.

Harry snickered, "At least we'll have entertainment while we're here."

Slowly, Draco nodded, "That is true."

Down the stone steps they went, and deeper and deeper under the school. One passage to another passage, and finally, they stopped in front of a bare, damp stretch of wall.

"_Merlin_," Gemma said clearly and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. There was a window that looked out into the Black Lake and it seemed the Giant Squid had been waiting for them to arrive as it waved one of its tentacles at them then swam away. It had a feel of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck but was altogether quite cosy.

As they entered, every Slytherin grew quiet and turned towards them.

"Right," Gemma turned sharply around and clapped her hands once, "Welcome, new Slytherins, and Congratulations on making into the most prestigious house of Hogwarts."

"This," she gestured around the common room, "is the snake pit."

That drew a few chuckles from the Slytherins. Harry and Draco grinned at each other.

"In fact, the whole dungeon is our territory. Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.

"Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

"Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

"I didn't think so. But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin. And, we take care of our own."

Gemma took a deep breath and looked at them seriously, "Out there, behind these walls, they don't trust us. Not one bit. We have a dark reputation and they are wary of it. Yes, it earns us respect. Tinged with fear, but respect, nonetheless. But it stands that they would do _anything_ to see us Slytherins fall down from grace. So, all we have is one another. Slytherin is a family and we protect each other. And as far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite."

"We're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood. And you know why you have been sorted into this house? Because you have that one thing Salazar Slytherin valued the most: the potential to be great. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

"A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got blood-stained, he doesn't like it. The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

"Now," she said, breathing a little harshly at the end of the whole speech, "any questions?"

The first-years just looked at her silently in amazement.

"Come on, don't be shy, little firsties!" A boy called from near the study table.

Blaise then asked, "How long did it take you to prepare that speech?"

And the ice was broken while the whole room burst out into laughter.

"Not long," Gemma grinned back at him, "I only copied most of it from my predecessors. That is our tradition."

"Anyway, off to bed, first-years! Girls, the door to the right. Boys, the door to the left. Tomorrow morning, you will be meeting our Head of House, Professor Snape. Of course, some of you already know him, don't you?" She grinned at Harry and Draco.

They scrambled through the door, down the steps and at the very end was a door with a plaque stating 'First-years'. The room was spacious with six ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. There was a small armoire and a study desk next to each bed, their trunks were already there at the foot of the beds. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins covered the walls and a soft green glow was provided from the lanterns that hung from the ceiling. There was a large window in the room and the soothing sound of water lapping against it filled the room, making them sleepy.

They stumbled to the beds, Harry and Draco across from each other and nearest to the window, and pulled on their pyjamas, too tired to talk. It was quiet for some time while Harry and Draco laid in bed, their minds far away. Soft snores filled the room from the other boys and they finally tucked themselves deep in the blankets and went to sleep.

"G'night, Harry." Draco mumbled.

"Night, Draco." Harry breathed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they gathered around the fire in the common room with irritated scowls and sleepy yawns after a very rude and early awakening by the male fifth year prefect.<p>

"Rise and shine, little firsties! Time to get up!" he had shouted, standing there in the doorway with a smirk while making wind blow through the room and throw away the covers off the unsuspecting first-years.

So there they were, waiting for their Potions Professor and Head of House at _six bloody a.m. _in the morning.

The door slid open and Severus came in in his usual furious strides, his robes billowing behind him.

He stood in front of them, watching them with an unreadable expression which made the other first-years fidget, and a small smirk grew on his mouth.

"Slytherins," he said coolly, "I hope you understand the expectations that I, and the rest of your house, have from you. I expect appropriate results and proper decorum outside the walls of your common room. While the school may think I favour you, if you are caught breaking any rule, remember that you _will_ be suitably punished."

The Slytherins all heard the slight emphasis in 'caught' and smirked behind their hands.

"My office will always be open for you, though I hope you have the mind to come to me in the day and not the middle of the night. If you have any problems, you can go to any of the prefects and they will either bring you to me or help you themselves. You will be taken to and from your classes by two of the older students every day for the first two weeks to get you acquainted with the castle and the dungeons. You will get your timetable at breakfast, today. Any questions?" he asked.

They shook their heads silently.

"Very well. Miss Farley and Mr Higgs will take you to breakfast in an hour and half. I suggest you be ready by then. Harry, I shall meet you here in half an hour. That is all." He abruptly turned around and left.

The first-years exchanged startled glances while Harry and Draco contained their snickers. It was obvious that Professor Snape was going to be a lot different from Severus. Draco tugged Harry to their dorm.

"What do you think he wants?" he asked curiously.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, "We'll see, I guess."

* * *

><p>Harry made to the common room in record time, seeing Severus waiting for him.<p>

He led him through the door and out into the dungeon corridors.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the headmaster." Severus said shortly.

Harry groaned, "Let me guess, he wants to know about the latest addition to my name."

Severus smirked, "Correct."

Harry rolled his eyes. They stopped in front of a large and extremely ugly gargoyle.

Severus grimaced in displeasure and said, "Chocolate Frog."

This was obviously a password as the gargoyle suddenly sprang aside and the wall behind it split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase, which was moving smoothly upwards like a muggle escalator. They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until finally they reached the gleaming oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

Severus knocked on the door with his fist, ignoring the knocker and a voice said, "Enter."

The Headmaster's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmaster and headmistresses who had been talking to and above each other but fell silent upon their entrance.

Dumbledore was sitting behind an enormous, claw-footed desk.

"Ah, Severus!" Dumbledore beamed, "I was waiting for you."

Then he spotted Harry, "And young Harry, too! Come, come, sit." he gestured to the chairs across him.

They sat and Severus said in an emotionless tone, "I believe you wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, yes. I was, I must admit, very curious about this new development. I thought Harry had been staying with his Uncle and Aunt? I confess that I never imagined that it was James Potter's son that you had recently adopted." Dumbledore asked. Harry knew the mention of his father for what it was and seethed a little. The old codger was trying to make Severus have second doubts!

"He was Lily Evan's son, too, as you must know." Severus said with an unreadable expression.

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said indulgently. Harry saw Severus twitch irritably, "but we are getting off topic here. How exactly did Harry become your ward, if you don't mind me asking?"

Severus' expression screamed that he did mind but Dumbledore ignored it and just looked at him expectantly. Harry, who did not like being ignored like that, took over, choosing his words carefully. He remembered Severus' advice that they should not inform Dumbledore more that they could not avoid.

"Sir," Harry started in a carefully respectful tone, "The Dursleys were a magic hating family and they did not want me to live with them, which they proved everyday. Severus saw how they treated me and immediately got custody of me."

Dumbledore looked grave, "I see. But Harry, I think there is something you must know. I believe you know how you survived the killing curse that fateful night, when your mother sacrificed herself for you?"

Harry nodded stiffly while Severus tensed beside him.

"Yes, well. While you live with your Aunt, who shares your mother's blood, the sacrifice of your mother will still protect you. If you no longer call her house your home, you will no longer have the safety of the protective magic. So you can see, why it may be beneficial for you to stay with your relatives."

Harry smiled grimly, "I think that it does not matter anymore, sir. I no longer think of the place as home. I never have, and I never could."

"Harry, they are your only living family." Dumbledore chided.

"I have a family, but it is not them." Harry said fiercely, "My family has Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. People who actually care about me and will not starve and neglect me. People who would never bully me or deny me proper clothing, and who will protect me."

Severus squeezed his shoulder lightly, both a warning to calm himself, and for comfort. Dumbledore's eyes followed the movement but both the guardian and child ignored it.

"Harry, I understand that you are upset, and rightly so, but you must remember that as long as you remain under their roof, you will be safe and under the protection of your mother's sacrifice. I will talk to the Dursleys and personally explain your situation to them. I am sure that they will treat you fairly after that."

"You are too late for that, Headmaster." Severus hissed, "Weren't you the one who had assured us time and time again that Harry was living happily and was practically _spoiled_ at his relatives. You told me that you had explained everything to them and were checking up on him regularly. Then how, if you would care to explain, did I find my best friend's son living in a _cupboard under the stairs_, bullied by that whale that was his cousin, extremely malnourished and dressed in _rags_?"

"Severus," the old Headmaster started but Severus cut him off.

"He is going to live with me, where he is loved, cherished and protected, not constantly beaten down and belittled. I swore a vow that I will protect him and I will _not_ go back on my word. He is perfectly safe in the summers in my home, and you constantly assure us that there is no safer place than Hogwarts, so I don't see what the problem is. Unless," Severus looked at him with fury in his eyes, "you _want_ him to be meek and emotionally and even, to some extent, physically abused?"

"Of course not!" Dumbledore said, his expression one of pure shock.

"Then we are in agreement that Harry will not be going back, not that you had any choice in the matter since Harry is _my child_ now and I have full legal custody of him. This discussion is therefore over. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Headmaster?"

"No, Severus," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I can see that I cannot change your mind. You may go."

They descended the stairs in silence and were halfway to the dungeons when Harry broke the silence.

"That went well," he commented lightly.

Severus snorted.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Draco exclaimed when Harry entered their dorm, "So, what did Severus want?"<p>

"Dumbledore," Harry sneered the name, "wanted me to go back to my magic-hating muggle relatives."

"Merlin," Draco breathed, "I bet Severus had a fit about that."

"He looked ready to burst," Harry admitted.

"Why would Dumbledore want you to go back to those muggles?" Theo frowned.

Harry shrugged, "Guess he doesn't like the fact that their precious Boy-Who-Lived is living with an ex-Death Eater."

Blaise smirked, "No, he wouldn't be happy about that fact, would he?"

They picked up their bags and went to the common room where the girls and the fifth year prefects were waiting for them. Gemma and Terence led them through the twisting corridors of the dungeons, up the stairs, and to the Great Hall where they proceeded to the Slytherin table amidst the stares and whispers of 3/4th of the school, trying to get a good look at Harry. Harry heard some comments and they did not seem too welcoming of a Slytherin Savior.

"Ignore them," Draco whispered, squeezing his hand.

They settled down into their places and filled their plates up to the fullest. Before Harry could start eating, two potions appeared next to his plate and he grimaced in disgust, shooting a disgruntled look at his guardian who only gave him a stern look. He had thought that once he got to Hogwarts he would be off those vile tasting things, but apparently not! Grumbling, he downed the contents of the vials in one go, gagging a little for dramatics.

"What are those for?" Pansy asked him curiously with an amused smile.

Draco was giggling away at his side and Harry shot him a betrayed look.

"Nutrient potions," Harry muttered sullenly. Harry had already grown a lot and had put on some weight because of the potions and a steady diet. Even his vision had improved because of the vision-correcting potion he took once a week, but he still didn't like the taste! His only relief was that after three more weeks, he'd only have to take one potion everyday until Severus deemed him recovered, as his prescription for the vision-correction potion was nearly over.

Pansy made a little 'oh' sound and looked at him sympathetically while the others nodded in understanding.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Severus came by to give them their timetables.

"Potions first thing with Gryffindors!" Draco said happily, "We'll get to watch Severus slander them to dust."

Harry shook his head at him, amused.

The Mail arrived and hundreds of owls circled the tables, delivering letters to their owners. Harry spotted Lucius's owl, which headed for them with a large package.

They freed the owl and offered him a bit of bacon while he waited for their reply. Setting aside the package, they opened the letter first.

_Draco, Harry,_

_We hope you have settled well. Narcissa and I are well._

_Write us back and inform us all about your new school. Which House did you get sorted into? I ask that only as a formality as I am absolutely sure you are both in your preferred house._

_The package contains sweets that Narcissa insisted on sending. Do not give yourself a sugar rush this early into the term, I do not think Severus or your other Professors will appreciate it._

_Take care and stay out of trouble._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

They tore open the package and gave matching ecstatic grins at the sweets inside. Something to satisfy their sweet tooth!

Attaching their reply to the owl, they watched it take off while munching on the special brownies the house elves made for them.

Both Harry and Draco were very possessive, as Harry had already demonstrated at the Welcoming Feast the day before, and even more so when their sweets were concerned. So when Goyle's hand reached into their basket, he was treated to a strong and discrete tickling hex from under the table, which left him in painful bursts of laughter for a long time. No one except Severus suspected them, as they had not even begun classes yet, let alone know second year material.

* * *

><p>The Potions classroom was colder than the entire dungeons and was evidently designed to scare students into submission, what with the creepy ingredients and animal parts floating around in jars on the shelves.<p>

Severus strode into the room with the robe billowing behind him, the door closing shut behind him, as if on its own. Having instilled the necessary mysteriousness and fear in the atmosphere, he started the class by taking register and looked up at them with cold and empty eyes that Harry had only seen once in his life, when he had seen Severus for the first time at the Dursleys. It made a shiver go down his spine.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke softly and in barely a whisper but his voice carried through the silent room as easily as wind. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Even after a month of being taught by Severus, his passion for the discipline awed Harry. Of course, Harry and Draco still muffled their appropriate snickers at the last sentence while every one else stayed silence, most likely feeling stunned. Hermione Granger, the girl they had met on the train, was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

Harry saw the red-head boy, Ronald Weasley, snort quietly at something the sandy-haired boy sitting next to him said and felt just a little pity for him while Draco openly smirked in glee.

"Mr Weasley, you find my class amusing, do you? I suppose, then, that you must be capable of answering a few simple questions. Tell me, what would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry and Draco straightened up, knowing the answer. Hermione's hand shot straight into the air and they shared an impressed glance despite themselves.

Ronald looked bewildered.

"I don't know, sir." Ronald said, his eyes impossibly wide.

"Hm." Severus sneered, "Let's try again, Weasley. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I-I don't know, sir." The poor boy stuttered out.

Harry felt little pity for the boy, he had brought it on himself. Draco was shaking with suppressed laughter. Hermione's hand went as far as it could go without her leaving the seat, and looking at her felt a little annoying. Severus was infamous for these question and answer rounds and once he had picked a victim he would not stop until he was either answered efficiently or had slandered them to complete dirt. There was really no use of waving their hands about as if asking for help.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming here, hmm? One more chance, Weasley. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir." He answered quietly before replying bravely, "I think Hermione does, though. Why don't you ask her?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief before he shook his head. He was either utterly stupid or wanted to lose his house points in the first class of the year. A few people laughed but were cowed by Severus' glare that could freeze the sun and Ronald's false bravado disappeared easily.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, "Harry, Draco, answer the questions."

They exchanged small smirks and Harry spoke first, "Yes, sir. Asphodel and wormwood combine to make a very powerful potion named the Draught of Living Death."

"A bezoar is a stone that can be found in the stomach of a goat. It can save you from most poisons," Draco continued.

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, also known as aconite." Harry finished.

The class looked suitably impressed and Hermione looked disappointed.

"Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

While the students rummaged hurriedly for quills and parchment, Severus took away a point from Gryffindor.

Things didn't improve for Gryffindor in the lesson and Harry was relieved that the Hat had put him in Slytherin, though he didn't think Severus would have done that to him, but still. He put them all in pairs and set them to mixing up a potion to cure boils. He criticized everyone except Harry and Draco, who knew they were making a perfect potion due to their carefulness and caution. It wouldn't do to make a mistake here, after all. When Neville actually added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire, Severus rounded on Ronald and his partner, and Gryffindor lost a total of two points just in one class.

Harry knew that if Severus would have allowed himself, he would have been rubbing his temples now. When the bell finally rang, the Gryffindors hightailed out of the room while the Slytherins stood up more leisurely, they had to wait for the two seventh year students to come escort them, after all. Harry and Draco went up to the Potions Master.

"Okay, Sev?" Harry asked quietly with a grin.

"Quiet, brat." Severus muttered.

They had Herbology with Ravenclaws, which was taught by a dumpy little witch called Professor Pomona Sprout, where they learnt how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found what they were used for.

The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his register. Like Severus, at the start of the class, he took the register. He stopped at Harry's name though and gave an excited squeak, toppling out of sight. It made Harry slouch down in his seat as the Slytherins around him gave him amused looks.

Their Transfiguration teacher was quite stern and Harry had been right to think that she wasn't a witch to cross. She gave them a strict lecture as soon as they sat down.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She gave them a stern look and made them write notes until their fingers cramped. After that, she gave them each a match and told them to try and turn it into a needle.

Harry and Draco already knew how to do it but they waited for a few minutes, pretending to try and turn the match. After they deemed that it was enough time, as one, they turned their matches into perfect pointy needles. They earned five points each for Slytherin and were greeted with a rare smile that few students and even fewer Slytherins had seen. At the end, Theo and Tracey had also been able to turn their matches into needles and Blaise, Pansy, Millicent and Daphne managed a partial transformation. Crabbe and Goyle, unfortunately, could not do anything to theirs.

History of Magic turned out to be the most boring class in the entire history, taught by the most boring, monotonous ghost they had every met. Professor Binns droned on and on while they scribbled notes and soon enough, went to sleep.

Every Thursday at midnight, they had Astronomy class. They studied the night skies through their telescopes and learnt the names of different stars and movement of planets.

The class everyone had been looking forward to, Defense Against the Dark Arts, finally arrived on Wednesday and turned out to be a huge joke. Professor Quirrell's classroom smelled strongly of garlic, about which there were rumors that it was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania. They didn't believe his story about getting the ghastly turban he wore from an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a zombie, as he was too cowardly to do that. For one, when Theo had eagerly asked him how he had fought it off, he had turned pink and started talking about weather. For another, it was just too hard to believe that with the horrible stutter the man had. It was a pain to take notes in his class!

The most curious thing, though, that happened in the class was when Quirrell had turned to write on the blackboard with a shaky hand. His back had been to the students and Harry had looked up and the exact moment he looked at the turban, a searing pain went through his forehead. The only thing that stopped him from clapping a hand to his forehead was the mask Draco and he had been practicing and perfecting over the summer.

That one fact disturbed him a lot and he answered Draco's questioning gaze, who had seen through the mask of course, with a look of his own, promising to talk later. As soon as their last period was over, Harry assured the sixth years that they could find their way on their own and dragged Draco down to the dungeons, through several twisting passages, carefully remembering the way Severus had shown him, and they ended up in front of a blank portrait deep inside the castle.

"_Lirio._" Harry said quietly and the portrait swung forward at once.

"Harry?" Draco asked impatiently.

"We're in Severus' quarters, Draco." Harry answered.

The room was a lot similar to the common room with the color scheme mostly various shades of green, silver and black. A large fireplace was crackling with fire and filled the room with warmth. The place was neat and tidy and they immediately felt at home. Some of the tension from Harry's shoulder faded.

"I am in the study." Severus called. Harry led Draco through one of the three doors and saw Severus sitting behind a large desk.

"How did you–?" Draco was asking, but Severus pointed his finger at a mirror directly in front of the desk that showed the corridor in front of the blank portrait.

"Wicked." He breathed.

"I'm glad you think so." Severus said, putting down his quill, "Now, Harry, tell me, what is worrying you?"

"Yes, I would like to know that, as well." Draco said, dragging Harry forward and plopping down on the chair in front of the desk. Harry sat down reluctantly and took a deep breath.

"My… scar hurt." Harry said quietly. Severus inhaled sharply.

"When?"

"In Quirrell's class," said Harry, relieved that Severus was taking him seriously though he didn't know why he'd doubted him in the first place. Severus always took him seriously; he wasn't like the other adults. "He was writing something on the boards and suddenly it just hurt for a moment."

"I was looking at his turban." He added, not wanting to leave any detail.

Severus frowned, "Has your scar every hurt before this?"

"Only when I have the nightmare about the night my parents die." Harry admitted.

"Anytime else? It has never hurt randomly?" he asked intently.

"No. This was the first time."

Draco looked a little scared, "Uncle Sev?"

"I will look into the matter." He said, his brows furrowed, "If anything happens again, bring it to my attention at once, is that understood?"

They nodded.

"Good. Do not worry. I will keep an eye on Quirrell, just in case." He reassured and they relaxed a little, secure in their knowledge that Severus will figure it out.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed, relieved and nodded gratefully.

"I will call a house-elf to bring our dinner here. You may go change, I believe you have some clothes here, Harry?"

Harry had indeed brought a few extra set of clothes and had kept them inside his room in Severus' quarters. He gave a pair of pajamas to Draco and changed himself. During dinner, Harry and Draco debated on what had been inside the vault in Gringotts that had been broken into on his birthday while Severus merely observed them.

They went to bed quietly that night, both on opposite side of Harry's bed and contemplated the latest mystery before falling to sleep.

They would wake up cuddling like cute little kittens in the morning and Severus will get the blackmail material of a lifetime for when they got older.

* * *

><p>AN :

I know! I'm cruel! But I finally posted this chapter after a lot of deliberation! This one took a long time to write, but I finally did it!  
>Please tell me how you like it. I love your lovely reviews. :D<p>

Kay


End file.
